My Demon Roommate
by Hoshi no Akira
Summary: Phantomhive muda itu benar-benar tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Michaelis muda itu. Dia pikir menjadi pemilik sekolah yang Ciel tempati sekarang dia bisa bersikap semaunya. Dan dia mengambil ciuman pertama Ciel? Tidak! Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Hei! Kenapa mereka sekarang menjadi teman sekamar? [WARNING! Don't Like Don't Read!] [REMAKE]


**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler **by** Yana Toboso**_._

_._

**Warning_: _**Shounen-ai, typo, misstypo's, OOC .

**Rating**_: _T

**Pairing**_: SebastianxCiel_

_Don't Like ,Don't Read!_

_I've Warned You Guys._

_._

**My Demon Roommate**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

.

_**BRUK!  
**_  
Sesosok pemuda bertubuh kecil berkulit putih dengan rambut kelabu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lama tidak ia tiduri. Iris matanya yang serupa dengan birunya samudera dalam menelusuri setiap penjuru ruangan yang tercat biru muda. Penampilannya menarik, kenapa? Karena pemuda itu menggunakan eyepatch di mata kanannya.

Kamar ini di dominasi dengan warna biru yang serupa dengan warna iris matanya. Terlihat ada dua kasur di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Namun, salah satu satu kasur tersebut kosong. Yah, kalian bisa sebut ruangan ini adalah salah satu kamar asrama terlihat dari bentuknya yang monoton walaupun agak 'lebih' elite dalam segi interiornya.

"Aish apa-apaan bocah itu," gumamnya kesal sambil menutup mukanya rapat-rapat di bawah bantal besar bermotif anak anjing. Terlihat kekanakan memang, tapi cobalah tidak mencari masalah dengannya saat ini. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, kalian tahu?

Tiba-tiba ia bangun dari posisi telungkupnya, mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merengut dengan wajah tidak elite-nya seperti mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Tiba-tiba raut kemerahan kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang putih bagai porselen, setelah puas mengumpat tidak jelas ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sembari meneruskannya dengan sumpah serapah.

"Arrrggh, dasar bocah sialan!"

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ini sehingga pemuda yang kuceritakan tadi marah-marah? Baiklah kawan, jangan terlalu gegabah. Akan kuceritakan semuanya dari awal.

.

**Flashback  
**

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan tubuh jangkung itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, bola mata crimson-nya memandang lurus bangunan beraksen kuno namun terlihat megah yang menjulang di depannya. Jemari tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah koper mulai menarik benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam itu berjalan. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah memasuki area yang akan menjadi 'rumah'nya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Udara segar langsung menerpanya ketika makin dalam ia melangkah menelusuri tempat itu. Suara sepatu sport-nya bergema di lantai batu yang disusun bagai jalan setapak. Beberapa pemuda dan gadis yang sedang berseliweran di lapangan dan koridor bangunan itu nampak memliriknya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan diam mematung memandang pemuda dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang itu.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan untuknya ia terus melangkah. Ia pun nampaknya tak peduli, yang ia tuju saat ini hanya satu, ruang kepala sekolah.

_**CKLEK!**_

Dalam hening yang menyambut pemuda itu membuka knop pintu kayu besar di depannya. Membuat seorang di dalam sana menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda itu. Kursi 'bos'nya mengeluarkan sedikit suara ketika terjadi gesekkan antara roda dan lantai marmer yang bagi pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu berlebihan.

"Maaf saya terlambat," ujar pemuda itu sedikit sinis. Dipandangnya dingin seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Rambut biru yang sedikit abu-abu itu digelung rapih seperti biasa, kacamata minus kecil yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya nampak mempertegas aura wibawa yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tak perlu sesinis itu padaku," tegur wanita itu pelan. Sorot matanya yang teduh beradu dengan crimson yang sendu namun menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu dingin dengan seulas senyum tanpa arti kepada wanita kalem di depannya.

Wanita itu menopang dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya, ia menatap polos pemuda di depannya yang tampak kehabisan kesabaran.

"Baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku menyerah," sungut pemuda itu pasrah, ia menarik cepat kursi yang ada di depan meja wanita itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar.

"Lama tak jumpa denganmu, Sebastian," wanita itu tersenyum dengan kepalanya yang ikut miring sedikit. Sebastian tak habis pikir dengan tingkah wanita yang menurutnya tak muda lagi itu. Ia memutar secara imajinatif kedua iris merahnya yang menyala teduh.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Angela."

.

"Sialan, Angela itu apa-apaan, sih," tampak pemuda yang sedari tadi menahan kesal berjalan agak terlalu cepat. Sedikit menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat sendiri.

Rambut halusnya nampak mempesona berkibar pelan walau cara berjalannya agak brutal. Ekspresi datarnya tak menegaskan apapun tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. "Sekarang harus kemana? Ah, aula utama. Pasti tidak menyenangkan," sungutnya lagi sembari mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang tujuannya. Bajunya sudah terganti sempurna dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah disiapkan Angela—tidak dengan sepatu tentu saja.

Ia kesal. Sangat kesal sebenarnya. Pasalnya ia harus jauh-jauh dari Amerika kembali ke negara asalnya Inggris hanya untuk menuruti kakak semawata wayangnya tercinta yang sudah sangat merindukannya. Dan dengan konyolnya ia dimasukkan ke sekolah berasrama yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kakaknya tentu saja wanita tadi! Angela Michaelis.

Oh, sebenarnya Angela bukan kakak kandungnya jika kalian merasa kedua orang itu tidak ada kesamaan ciri-ciri sama sekali. Angela adalah anak yang diadopsi keluarga Sebastian ketika wanita itu berumur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi dia sangat menghormati dan menganggap Angela sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Wanita itu juga benar-benar kompeten menjalani tugas yang diserahkan kepadanya. Sebastian tak peduli, ada masa depan lain yang ia tuju. Dan bukan di sini dia seharusnya.

Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya dia menceritakan segala kegundahannya ataupun semua sumpah serapahnya kepada Angela ataupun ayahnya yang sekarang ada di Jepang. Apa harus kuberitahu juga jika ibu Sebastian adalah orang Jepang asli sehingga ayahnya tentu memilih tinggal di sana? Dan sekarang Sebastian harus bergegas ke aula utama. Hari ini penerimaan murid baru! Aissh, kenapa dia tidak datang kemarin saja, sih. Jadi tak perlu jengah ditatap oleh para gadis genit yang tidak tahu umur di sekelilingnya itu.

Ya, Sebastian Michaelis. Nikmati hari-hari barumu di sini.

.

**08.00 a.m  
**

"Oh, My! Ciel, kau sudah bangun?" ujar seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjang dan merangkul seorang pemuda kecil berambut kelabu dari belakang setelah baru saja pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aish, tentu saja, bukankah aku selalu bangun pagi?"

Pemuda blode yang tingginya tak jauh dari Ciel itu merangkulnya makin erat, "Ahh~ tidak perlu merendah begitu, Ciel~ aku tahu kau pasti berusaha sangat keras untuk bangun pagi, iya kan? Kau kan tukang tidur, haha~"

"Ciel~ sudah bangun rupanya," seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang wajahnya mirip orang india. Ia merangkul Ciel tanpa babibu karena terlalu semangat tentang kegiatannya hari ini bersama Ciel.

"Kalian ini senang sekali menggelayutiku setiap pagi," keluh Ciel yang lengan dan bahunya sudah digelayuti oleh dua orang yang menurutnya tak jelas asal-usulnya ini.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang mirip orang india mengeratkan pelukkannya di lengan Ciel walau Ciel jauh lebih pendek dibandingkannya. "Kau itu manis sekali, iya 'kan, Al?"

"Benar, sahabatku ini memang sangat manis," respon si blonde yang riangnya agak kelewat batas.

Ciel mempercepat jalannya berharap dua orang itu mau melepaskannya. Namun apa daya, tinggi Ciel kalah jauh dibandingkan dua orang itu. Ciel kembali mengumpat dalam hati, dia tidak suka mengingat itu.

"Oh, jika aku tak salah ingat kita sama sekali tak pernah berteman," ujarnya sinis. Kedua temannya memutar bola matanya bosan. Tak menghiraukan.

"Ciel, kudengar tahun ini kau sekamar dengan murid baru, ya?"

Ciel mengangguk kecil. Ia memandang temannya yang rambut pirang pucatnya makin tak karuan karena langkahnya yang kelewat abnormal itu.

"Kau tahu darimana, Trancy?"

"Aku ini tahu segalanya, Ciel-ku yang manis! " seru Trancy semangat, yang hanya direspon dengusan kecil oleh Ciel. Dia Alois Trancy, yang sedari tadi sudah 'menjemput'nya di depan kamarnya salah satu 'teman baik' Ciel yang biasa dipanggil Trancy olehnya. Sedangkan Soma—pemuda keturunan India itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Ciel sama sekali tak berubah saat berhadapan dengan Alois.

Kira-kira akan seperti apa teman sekamarnya? Ciel sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.

.

"Waah~ lihat siapa yang datang pagi hari ini," seru seorang pemuda dengan dandanan khas menyambut Ciel dengan wajahnya yang penuh senyum—yang bagi Ciel justru tampak menyebalkan.

Ciel berusaha tersenyum kecil kemudian ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk berkumpul di sudut aula besar yang telah di dekorasi seelegan mungkin. Tentu saja untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Jika Ciel sudah bangun sepagi ini, kita harus waspada kepada penjagaannya bukan?" pemuda keturunan India seperti Soma menyapa Ciel sebelumnya. Ia merapihkan blazernya, lalu tersenyum ramah, membuat Soma yang menggelayuti Ciel terhenti sebentar.

"Jangan meledekku, Agni," tutur Ciel yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda yang khas dengan pakaian Chinanya. Wajahnya datar menrawang, tak peduli dengan sapaan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, Master Lau mulai berlaku aneh lagi," celetuk Agni sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lau yang datar itu. Hei, bahkan matanya tak terlihat karena terlalu sipit di wajahnya itu!

"Hei, Agni jangan mulai lagi!" Alois yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di belakang Agni. Tingkah abnormalnya membuat Ciel ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Soma melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lau. Sedangkan Lau yang sempat terabaikan tak menggubris suara berisik yang mengelilinginya.

"Sudahlah, Soma itu tak akan berhasil. Lau mulai tak waras," ujar Alois yang diakhiri dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Jangan asal, Master," tegur pelan pemuda lainnya yang sedang bersender malas pada kursinya dan menatap ke arah buku sakunya yang ia geluti sedari tadi. Iris matanya berwarna emas dengan kacamata minus menghalanginya, rambutnya tersisir rapih.

"Claude sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Alois menggembungkan pipinya hendak marah. Namun tak bisa saat melihat Claude menatap kepadanya. Alois jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Ciel menggeleng tak percaya melihat perdebatan konyol yang hampir terjadi setiap kali mereka berkumpul. Ciel memijit pangkal hidungnya karena sedikit pening, dia tidak ingin moodnya hancur karena tingkah konyol teman-teman dekatnya ini. Maka ia hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

Namun Ciel bukan anak yang semurni itu tentu saja. Dia adalah kartu as dari kelompok itu. Pemimpin terbaik yang dilindungi oleh bayangan-banyangan hitam yang bahkan tak dapat dijamah oleh sembarang orang. Hidupnya tak seburuk itu sehingga ia tidak dapat bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Trancy, kemari..." perintahnya. Jemarinya mengisyaratkan Alois untuk mendekat. Dan Alois yang notabenenya sangat mengaggumi Ciel mendekat dengan sangat sukarela.

Ia membawa Alois lebih dekat agar bisa mendengar bisikkannya. Ciel tersenyum dan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dengan tatapan bingung mereka menatap Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Alois.

Lalu senyum lebar langsung berkembang ketika melihat Alois mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Lau, memeluk bahunya dari belakang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Lau.

_**CUP!**_

Lau terkesiap hampir berseru, ia menatap Alois dengan tatapan horror, kemudian disusul oleh tawa oleh Alois dan yang lain. Ciel terkekeh minta maaf saat dipandang Lau dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat?" selidik Alois yang menatap ke arah yang sama pada arah yang di tatap Lau.

Dan pandangan Alois bertemu dengan segerombolan anak baru, ah, bukan itu yang menarik. Ada seorang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Waaah, ternyata pilihanmu yang seperti itu, ya!" tunjuk Alois kepada seorang gadis berambut panjang bercepol dua, dia terlihat tak asing.

"Wah, dia sexy tuh, buktinya di sekelilingnya pemuda semua," tambah Soma semangat. Dan semuanya langsung menengok ke arah yang sama, sontak mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, hei, jangan berpikiran bodoh teman-teman," ujar Lau dengan gelengan pelan. Teman-temannya ini terlalu bodoh sampai berpikiran terlalu jauh nampaknya.

Agni yang menyadari sesuatu kembali tertawa suram. Alois dengan semangat bergerak pindah ke dekatnya. "Apa? Apa? Apa? Siapa gadis itu, Agni?"

"Dia? Dia adik Master Lau," jelasnya dengan seringaian panjang. Mereka semua tertegun sebentar. Memandang Lau dan gadis itu bergantian.

"Apa?! Kau tidak bercanda, Agni?" seru Soma tak waras. Dia dan Alois saling pandang dan tertawa seperti orang idiot. Tak menyangka tahun ini akan kedatangan salah satu keluarga dari teman mereka.

_**Bletak!**_

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" peringat Ciel, cukup dengan memukul kepala Alois dan Soma, maka semuanya akan kembali tenang.

Alois mengaduh kesakitan, ia melihat Ciel. Senyum manis masih berkembang di wajah datarnya, walau perlakuannya tadi sedikit membuat pemuda ber-eyepatch itu seperti malaikat maut.

"Oh no~ Ciel marah," seru Soma dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih. Dan Ciel hanya bisa menjitak kepala Soma pelan. Walau yang dijitak sedikit meringis sakit tentunya.

_**KKKYYYAAAAA!  
**_  
Tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu masuk aula, segerombolan gadis berteriak histeris. Membuat Ciel dan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan itu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Agni yang sudah mulai pusing mendengar teriakan para gadis muda itu. Suara mereka bergema, melengking bagai tak tahu bahwa ada orang-orang yang terganggu mendengar mereka.

"Itu putra dari keluarga Michaelis, pemilik sekolah ini," terang Claude yang menatap gerombolan gadis itu dengan tatapan tak tertarik, lebih menarik menatap buku 'kedokteran'nya.

"Ha? Memangnya dia mau melakukan peninjauan atau apa?" tanya Soma polos.

Claude mendesah malas, ia melirik Soma dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, "Bodoh, tentu saja untuk bersekolah di sini. Anak itu masih muda, kudengar dia masih kelas satu," terang Calude yang mencoba memaklumi ketidak tahuan Soma tentang info terbaru.

"Dia masih kelas satu?" tanya Soma kemudian, ia memincingkan matanya untuk melihat bagaimana sosok yang membuat aula menjadi lebih sesak.

Dari dalam rombongan gadis itu tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat yang tampak halus, bola mata tajam dan kelam berwarna merah semerah api yang menyala, kulit putih sedikit pucat karena tertimpa cahaya lampu

"Gosh, dia tampan!" seru Alois yang sangat excited melihat pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu. Matanya bersinar cerah, sangat manis untuk ukuran pemuda sepertinya. Rambut pirang pucatnya bergoyang lembut.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan lihat dia, Al!" cegah Soma yang segera menutup mata Alois dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Alois mendecak tak suka, jemari lentiknya berusaha melepaskan kedua telapak tangan yang bodohnya ingin ia lepaskan dari wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Soma hentikan, bodoh!"

"Lihat ekspresi Claude!" bisiknya pada Alois. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Calude memandangnya dingin. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja.

"Ah, iya, baiklah. Aku diam," ujar Alois kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, membelakangi pemuda yang membuat seisi aula menujukan perhatian padanya.

"Tapi sepertinya dia memang tampan," ujar Lau. Yang entah sejak kapan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah mereka.

"Tampanan juga aku!" seru Soma dan Alois berbarengan. Kemudan keduanya saling pandang, entah karena Soma yang terlalu polos atau Alois yang egoisnya sama seperti Ciel, Soma hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Alois memandangnya tajam.

Ciel hanya diam tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Iris birunya tak kunjung lepas dari pemuda yang berwajah datar walau tampak mesum—menurutnya begitu.

"Ada apa, Earl?" tanya Lau yang kebetulan duduk di samping Ciel.

"Dia..."

Lau melirik pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang duduk tenang di bangku paling belakang yang ada di tengah-tengah aula, sedetik kemudian Lau menyadari tatapan tak suka dari Ciel untuk pemuda itu.

"Padahal anak baru, tapi apa-apaan penampilannya itu? Celananya terlalu kecil, kausnya terlalu ketat, blazernya juga tak dikancing rapih, rambut depannya terlalu panjang! Kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru?!"

Semuanya diam memandang Ciel. Oh tidak, ketua kedisiplinan sebentar lagi akan meledak, pikir mereka bersama.

"Ciel tidak akan ke sana, kan?" tanya Soma yang sudah hafal bagaimana sensitive-nya Ciel jika mengenai penampilan di dalam sekolah.

Ciel lantas berdiri, "Tentu saja aku akan ke sana!"

"Ciel, jangan cari masalah, deh!" tegur Alois. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya. Setidaknya pemuda itu dapat mengatakan hal yang waras saat ini.

"Sudahlah Earl, jangan sekarang," cegah Lau. Raut wajahnya tenang seperti biasa. Dalam perkumpulan 'mereka' sudah biasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'Earl', 'Tuan', atau 'Master' mereka sepertinya memiliki ikatan pertemanan yang aneh.

"Setidaknya aku akan menyapanya," jelas Ciel, ia melayangkan senyum sinis nan arogannya, "dengan sangat ramah," lanjutnya yang sekarang berjalan menuju Michaelis muda yang masih terpaku dengan ponsel-nya itu.

Ciel kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, beberapa siswi lama yang mengetahui predikat Ciel langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi untuk para siswi baru, mereka justru makin berteriak makin kencang karena ada seorang pemuda kecil yang luar biasa imut. Ah, tidak hanya siswi, lihat sekarang para siswa sudah menatap Ciel dengan intens.

Ketika Ciel sampai di depan pemuda itu, orbs birunya menatap lekat. Tak dipungkiri tubuh murid baru itu terbentu bagus. "Selamat pagi," sapa Ciel pelan namun tajam. Tak perlu pakai embel-embel 'Tuan Muda Michaelis' 'kan? Memangnya siapa bocah di depannya ini?

Namun pemuda itu masih diam dan tetap memainkan ponsel-nya. Apa sih yang bagus dari ponsel itu? Yang Ciel tahu itu hanya ponsel keluaran terbaru yang hanya beredar di Amerika.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak mendengarkan saya," ujar Ciel ketus.

Aah, akhirnya pemuda itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Ciel, sejenak pemuda itu terpaku pada makhluk imut di depannya ini. Rambut kelabunya membingkai pipi yang sedikit chubby itu. Tubuhnya pendek namun tatapannya begitu tajam. Walaupun sebelah matanya tertutup oleh eyepatch berwarna hitam. Cocok dengan blazer yang ia gunakan.

"Saya dengar Anda adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Michaelis, benar begitu?" tanya Ciel lagi. Sedikit tidak sabaran karena pemuda di depannya itu hanya diam sembari memandanginya dengan dua iris crimson yang jarang sekali Ciel lihat.

Michaelis muda menyeringai sedikit, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menekuni ponsel-nya. Bagai dipukul benda tajam, wajah Ciel sedikit memerah karena marah merasa tak dianggap. Ego-nya yang tinggi mencuat ke permukaan.

"Hei! Kau anak baru, jangan banyak bertingkah!" seru Ciel yang dengan cepat merampas ponsel pemuda itu, membuat yang ada di dalam sana memekik kaget.

"Aish, kau itu apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Michaelis muda itu mulai kesal karena merasa kesenangannya terganggu. Tentu saja kalian semua tahu siapa dia. Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel memandang pemuda jangkung yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kambalikan ponsel-ku," ujarnya tajam. Tak berminat main-main dengan anak kecil di hari pertamanya sekolah. Itu membosankan.

"NO! Lihat caramu berpakaian! Ini sekolah bukan arena fashion show!"

"My, my, kau ini merepotkan sekali," gumam Sebastian tak acuh.

Ciel mendecih pelan, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ambil benda ini di ruang OSIS setelah pulang sekolah, Michaelis."

Tetapi dengan cepat Sebastian mencekal kedua lengan Ciel dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, ia menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel, "Wah, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Menjauh dariku bocah," desis Ciel tak main-main. Dia cukup sadar apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Sebastian semakin menyeringai dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah cuping Ciel dan meniupnya pelan. Sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan teriakan di aula yang semakin heboh, teman-teman Ciel juga terlihat sedikit kaget melihat posisi 'Earl' mereka itu.

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak," jawab Ciel dingin.

"Kembalikan atau..." dan dengan cepat mengecup kilat bibir Ciel. Dan dengan refleks Ciel menendang perut Sebastian sehingga Sebastian harus meringis kecil. Mundur beberapa langkah namun tidak cukup bodoh untuk terjatuh.

"KAU! Bocah tak tahu diri!" maki Ciel pada Sebastian yang telah seenaknya merampas ciuman pertamanya. Wajah Phantomhive muda itu benar-benar kacau sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ingin sekali menghajar Michaelis atau siapapun pemuda memuakkan di depannya ini.

Claude yang melihat Alois menatapnya untuk menolong Ciel berdiri. Melihat Ciel diperlakukan seperti itu ia dengan cepat maju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dan menatap Sebastian yang masih meringis kecil.

"Orang brengsek sepertimu tak berhak menyentuhnya," ujar Claude dingin, ia menarik tangan Ciel namun Ciel berhenti mendadak.

"Kau akan menemukan ponselmu ini di kotak sampah, Michaelis."

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alois dan Soma berbarengan lagi. Raut wajah panik terlihat jelas di antara mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu posesif jika mengenai Ciel sepertinya.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di luar aula, takut kejadian buruk kembali terjadi. Menyingkirkan diri untuk saat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Mereka tak ingin mengacaukan segalanya lagi. Tak peduli dengan keadaan rusuh di dalam sana, mereka lebih mementingkan Ciel dibanding apapun.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Earl?" tanya Lau yang khawatir melihat ekspresi Ciel yang nampak pucat. Walaupun wajahnya seperti itu-itu saja, mereka cukup tahu bahwa Lau memang mencemaskannya.

Ciel mendecih pelan dan tangannya masih berusaha mengenyahkan jejak bibir oranga asing tadi di bibirnya. Walau singkat tetap saja tadi pertama kalinya ia dicium orang lain selain Vincent dan Rachel ketika ia masih bayi dulu!

"Brengsek."

**End of Flashback.**

.

.

**01.03 p.m**

Selepas upacara penerimaan murid baru, Sebastian kembali bergegas ke kantor Angela untuk mengambil kopernya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk merapihkan semua barangnya pagi tadi. Maka saat semua murid sedang beristirahat untuk memulai harinya esok, Sebastian masih harus mengurus beberapa hal.

Pilihan kembali ke Inggris memang bukan yang terbaik, sungutnya dalam hati.

"Hmm, ruangan 1412 yang ini kan," gumam Sebastian sembari mengecek nomor kartu yang ada di tangannya berulang kali. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci yang sudah diberikan Angela sebelumnya. Tak ingin memalukan dirinya sendiri karena 'salah kamar' di hari pertamanya.

_**Cklek!**__**  
**_  
Sebastian membuka pintu di depannya sedikit dan sedikit mengintip keadaan di dalam.

_**Brak!**_

Belum sampai satu menit ia kembali menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

'Apa-apaan kamar itu,' pikirnya ngeri. Ia kembali mengeluarkan kartu tanda sekolah dan kembali mengecek angka kamarnya.

1412...

Benar kok.

_Greeekk..._ Suara decitan pintu yang ditarik dengan malas menyadarkan Sebastian dengan kesalahannya yang terlampau bodoh membanting pintu kamar seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

"Aish, apa-apaan 'sih kau ini? Main banting pintu saja!" kekesalan seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu di depannya ini membuat iris crimson Sebastian melebar.

_**Glek!**_

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit seputih salju yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan handuk yang berada di pundaknya -tampaknya ia baru selesai mandi- tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun, sedang menatapnya polos walau tersirat kekesalan di bola mata shappire-nya. Ah, terlebih lagi nampaknya pemuda itu tak kalah terkejut dengan penemuan di depannya ini.

Eyepatch.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda mungil itu lebih ketus. Setelah menyadari siapa 'tamu'nya saat itu. Hampir saja ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dengan paksa.

"Murid baru yang akan menempati kamar ini," ujar pemuda yang lebih tinggi berambut hitam pekat itu sembari menyeringai kecil.

Sedangkan si pemilik kamar memandangi 'teman' barunya yang akan sekamar dengannya itu dari atas hingga bawah. Nampak seperti sedang memandang sesuatu yang sangat tak ia suka. Setelah puas memandangi sang 'anak baru' ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menunjuk dengan dagunya tempat tidur kosong yang bersebrangan dengan kasurnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu masuk tanpa disuruh dua kali. Namun nampaknya pemuda mungil di depannya juga tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan kau lagi," sindir pemuda kecil yang khas dengan eyepatch-nya itu. Rambut kelabunya yang basah menjuntai indah membingkai wajahnya yang mengeras. Sekelebat memori paling menyebalkan di dalam hidupnya seenaknya berkeliling di dalam otaknya.

"Kau terlalu terkesan dengan pertemuan pertama kita, ya?" tanya Sebastian jahil, Ciel membuang muka.

"Ya, bertemu dengan orang sebrengsek kau sungguh sangat berkesan," jawab Ciel enteng. Memilih meninggalkan Sebastian yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari koper. Ciel memilih untuk berjalan ke almarinya dan mengambil kaus. Hah, Phantomhive muda itu benar-benar seseorang yang careless pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haha, terimakasih atas apresiasimu. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian kalem, seakan ucapan Ciel tadi benar-benar adalah bentuk suatu apresiasi.

Ciel tersentak, ia refleks menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang kini sedang memandangnya ketika Ciel sedang memakai bajunya.

"Penting kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Ciel cepat. Sama sekali tak merasa tertarik dengan suara sok kalem yang mengalun di belakangnya itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Kitten?" jawabnya asal, dan dengan sukses ia mendapat deathglare dari Ciel. Apa katanya tadi? Kitten? My, itu sangat terdengar menggelikan di telinga Ciel.

"Bahkan ekspresi merengutmu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis, mungkin kau sudah tahu. Kau bisa memanggilku Sebastian."

"Cish, terserah kau saja," balas Ciel setengah mendengus. Jangan sok akrab dengannya, itu memuakkan.

Ciel yang menyadari Sebastian masih berdiri melihat ke sekeliling kamar mengucapkan sesuatu, "Pakai kamar ini semaumu," ujar Ciel yang sudah selesai dengan bajunya.

"Kau bisa merapihkannya. Maaf, kamar ini memang sedikit... berantakkan," jelasnya. Ia membuang muka lagi, menyadari suasanya kamarnya yang 'sedikit berantakkan' itu.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi yang Ciel tunjukkan ketika malu. Ternyata Ciel tidak semenyebalkan kelihatannya. Yah, walau nada bicaranya masih dingin dan terkesan sangat tak menyukai Sebastian.

"Never mind, aku bisa membereskannya," terang Sebastian lagi. 'Pemuda ini sangat... menggemaskan,' pikir Sebastian yang tak lepas memandangi Ciel yang balik menatapnya garang.

"Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?"

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat begitu mungil dan manis. Apakah kau benar seorang anak laki-laki?" tanya Sebastian lancar tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi perkataannya barusan.

_**Djuaak!**_

"Mungkin itu bisa memperjelasnya," sungut Ciel setelah meninju perut Sebastian agak keras. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, dan membanting pintu itu ketika ia menutupnya dari luar.

Pukulan tadi ternyata mampu membuat Sebastian meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati, 'Badannya terlihat ringkih begitu, siapa sangka pukulannya keras juga, auuh.'

Sebastian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia melirik tempat tidur kosong yang tak jauh dari miliknya, ia menyeringai, 'Menarik juga...'

.

"Aiiissh, kenapa aku bisa sekamar dengannya!" sungut Ciel yang sedang duduk di tepi sebuah danau. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan semua kerikil di dekatnya sejauh mungkin.

Ya, di sekolah mereka memang dekat dengan danau dan pegunungan, menyebabkan udaranya sedikit sejuk. Bahkan ketika Inggris mendapati musim panas sekalipun tempat ini tetap terasa sangat sejuk karena berada di wilayah sedikit terpencil. Walau tak jauh dari asrama ini ada beberapa toko dan cafe, namun letaknya cukup jauh dari kota.

"Waaah, seorang Earl Phantomhive yang terkenal kalem ini sedang marah-marah," ujar seseorang di belakang Ciel, membuat pemuda itu menoleh cepat.

"Undertaker?" seru Ciel. Sedangkan pemuda dengan dandanan nyentrik di samping Ciel itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan sedikit tawa di setiap gerakkannya. Membuat Ciel kadang berpikir pemuda dengan rambut perak panjang itu gila—atau sama abnormalnya dengan Alois.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Earl?" Ciel yang ditanya justru memalingkan wajahnya, kesal. Dia masih tidak ingin diganggu oleh pertanyaan mengapa ia badmood seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel sekenanya. Suaranya dalam dan penuh wibawa seperti biasa.

Undertaker hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, sebenarnya dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian memalukan tadi pagi, lalu dengan pelan ia mengacak pelan rambut hitam milik Ciel. Tingkah semau-maunya yang selalu dibenci oleh Ciel.

"Seorang seperti tak seharusnya duduk di sini. Kau harus pulang." Walau suaranya tetap menyebalkan, Ciel tahu tidak ada niat buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh salah satu 'rekan'nya itu.

"Kau duluan saja," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Undertaker kembali terkekeh pelan, sudah hafal dengan sikap Ciel yang satu ini ketika sedang badmood.

"Baiklah Earl, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan selalu terbuka untuk mendengar ceritamu."

Ciel memandang punggung Undertaker yang kian menjauh. Dia tidak dekat dengan orang itu, tapi ntahlah Ciel juga tak mau mengurusinya. Dia 'rekan' yang baik.

.

"Paman Undertaker~~!" sapa seseorang ceria ketika Undertaker sedang berjalan di koridor asrama. Ia melirik di balik poni perak panjangnya—yah, walaupun dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang hanya memanggilnya 'paman' dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Master Alois," sapa Undertaker. Alois yang melihat itu semakin berlalri kencang dan memeluk Undertaker. Sungguh bocah itu amat sangat abnormal, padahal mereka berada di tingkat kelas yang sama. Ah, mungkin tampilan Undertaker yang terlalu 'tua' bagi Alois.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau sama saja dengan Claude," sungut Alois, iris biru mudanya menatap Claude yang berdiri di belakangnya aneh.

Agni yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama Alois dan Claude tersenyum ramah kepada Undertaker, "Semoga hari ini kau selalu dirahmati oleh para dewa."

Alois terkikik kecil, selalu lucu saat mendengar Agni menyapa orang. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Undertaker yang tingginya sangat menjulang bagi Alois, "Kau habis dari mana, Paman?" tanya Alois dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Habis jalan-jalan, bosan di sini. Kemudian tak sengaja bertemu dengan Earl di danau belakang, sepertinya ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi, khikhikhi."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, tak lama semuanya mendesah pelan, "Yaaa, Ciel itu kan Tuan Muda yang sangat sensitive, si Michaelis tampan itu keterlaluan juga," ujar Alois. Langkahnya ringan sehingga badannya tak berhenti pindah tempat, dia benar-benar dalam mood terbaiknya.

"Tapi lucu juga, mengingat Ciel dibuat malu seperti itu," ujar Agni santai, tak ayal ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Alois dan deathglare dari Claude. Undertaker hanya tertawa makin kencang.

"Mood Earl sangat cepat berubah, ya? Khikhikhi, dia akan secepatnya membaik." Undertaker berujar pelan, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat itu. Agni mengikutinya dari belakang dengan alasan 'ingin jalan-jalan' di sekitar asrama walau dia sendiri tidak menyadari kemana langkahnya pergi.

Dan dua pemuda itupun kemudian menghilang menyisakan Alois dan Claude yang saling diam. Alois bahkan tak berdiri menghadap Claude.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Hannah," terangnya. Namun dari belakang Alois menarik pergelangan Claude.

"Ada apa, Master?" tanya Claude pelan. Dia dan Alois berteman sudah sangat lama, dari kecil Claude sudah terbiasa memanggil Alois seperti itu karena permintaan Alois sendiri. Namun sekarang panggilan itu terasa sangat mengganggu oleh Alois.

Alois masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Claude mendesah pelan, Alois memang sangat mudah merubah sikapnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claude yang sekarang mengusap rambut pirang pucat Alois.

_Tes._

_Tes._

"Master?" tanya Claude yang agak terkejut melihat Alois-nya satu itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe." Seperti biasa, Claude tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sifat Alois yang seperti ini kambuh.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, ya? Alois..." Claude memeluk Alois, membiarkan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda periang itu mengalir begitu saja. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluknya untuk saat ini.

.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sebastian yang sedang masih setia menatap Ciel yang sedang tidur memeluk selimut yang membungkus dirinya sendiri.

Semenjak pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Ciel langsung naik ke tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan Sebastian sama sekali. Membungkus dirinya rapat-rapat dan melewati jam makan malam.

Jujur saja, Sebastian bukan tipe banyak bicara. Ia justru terkenal dingin. Tapi ternyata, berdiam diri dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam itu mampu membuatnya risih juga.

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat bahwa Ciel tidur membelakanginya sembari mengenakan earphone berwarna biru lembut.

'Dia sangat menyukai warna biru,' pikir Sebastian sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, aku masih belum tahu namamu."

Ciel masih diam tak menganggap.

"My, my, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menganggapnya serius," tambah Sebastian yang kesal juga tak dianggap sedari tadi.

Sebastian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ciel. Seperti yang ia duga, pemuda berambut kelabu itu belum tidur.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ciel hanya memandang Sebastian sekilas dan dengan malas menutup matanya, mengacuhkan Sebastian.

Sebastian menyeringai kecil, ia condongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Ciel yang masih memejamkan matanya—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kemudian Sebastian menaikkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur, posisinya saat ini seperti menindih sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh selimut yang tebal.

"Kau membuatku frustasi."

Tak ada reaksi dari Ciel, dan Sebastian makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi pemuda itu.

_CUUUP~_

_**Djuaak!**_

"Aauuuu, damn it!" umpat Sebastian yang dengan sukses terjungkal ke lantai ketika Ciel dengan refleks menendang perut –yang lagi-lagi jadi sasaran– Sebastian, karena kaget tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengecup pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!" maki Ciel murka, wajahnya merah padam dan salah satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang dikecup Sebastian tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf," ujar Sebastian pelan.

Ciel menarik napas berulang kali, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan memandang Sebastian dingin.

"Jangan berharap," jawab Ciel ketus. Ia langsung kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menggulung diri di dalam selimutnya.

Sebastian hanya diam dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Apakah perbuatannya sangat keterlaluan, ya?

.

.

T.B.C

.

**A/N** : Yuhuuuu~ Salam kenal semua ^^  
Saya Hoshi Akira, membawakan FF ini untuk kalian semua :)

Ya, ya, ya~ jika ada yang menyadarinya FF ini memang merupakan FF yang saya remake(?) dari FF saya sendiri di fandom sebelah. Mungkin banyak yang menyadari perbedaannya jika sudah ada yang pernah membacanya di Screenplay.

Akan banyak adegan dan penokohan yang berbeda, namun secara garis besar alur sama. Tentu saja ini dimaksudkan untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter di Kuroshitsuji ^^

Saya harap untuk chapter pembuka ini kalian bisa memberikan respon berupa kritik dan saran :)

Review-nya kutunggu lho~ apakah FF ini harus kulanjutkan? Itu tergantung readers sekalian... ^^

aders sekalian... ^^


End file.
